Om of Noms: Hidden Harvest
The was a special, limited time event by DragonVale which required players to collect spice and trade them at the Copious Cornucopia to receive prizes. Spice needed to be collected and traded at the Copious Cornucopia. Each prize required a certain amount of spice to be traded in to be earned. Players needed prizes from previous tiers in order to unlock the next tier; with the exception of the first tier, Cinnamon, and the Limited tier prizes. *'Spice' required 5 prizes and Everything Nice required 15 prizes. Prizes with an asterisk * indicate that the prize is limited. Discovering Treat Combinations Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHints-JiveChiveTreatDiscovered.png|Jive Chive Treat Discovered Message Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHintsHiddenHarvest-Example1.png|Gardenia's Hint - Example 1 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHintsHiddenHarvest-Example2.png|Gardenia's Hint - Example 2 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHintsHiddenHarvest-Example3.png|Gardenia's Hint - Example 3 Gardenia'sCrossfarmingHintsHiddenHarvest-Example4.png|Gardenia's Hint - Example 4 The special visitor holding the basket is the witch Gardenia. When tapped on Gardenia has a chance to give cross-farming combination hints. There are examples of these hints in the gallery to the right. Some of the things she says are: To discover these new treats players must grow the following combinations of partner plants in directly adjoining (side touching side) Towering Treat Gardens. It may take multiple tries to discover the treat through the combination. Players will receive a popup message that they have "discovered" a new treat and the new treat will replace one of the partner plants on the plot for that attempt. After that the new treat will be available to choose from the plant menu for any farm large enough to grow it. The combinations to use to discover the new treats introduced during the can be found in the table below: What is the Om of Noms: Hidden Harvest event? OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestLoadingScreen.png|Event Loading Screen The 's objective was to collect spice for the Witch Gardenia. The "Info" section of Prizes section in the Help Menu provided a display of the info box for their respective prizes which were viewed by clicking the prize after obtaining it. Tutorial OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestTutorial-Part 1.png|Part 1 OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestTutorial-Part 2.png|Part 2 OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestTutorial-Part 3.png|Part 3 OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestTutorial-Part 4.jpg|Part 4 OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestTutorial-Part 5.png|Part 5 OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestTutorial-Part 6.png|Part 6 OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestTutorial-Part 7.png|Part 7 OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestTutorial-Part 8.png|Part 8 OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestTutorial-Part 9.png|Part 9 OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestTutorial-Part 10.png|Part 10 OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestTutorial-Part 11.png|Part 11 The started with a tutorial explaining how will work. The process of this tutorial can be viewed in the gallery to the right. The tutorial took a few minutes to complete from beginning to end, but players received 100 as a goal completion reward after completing the tutorial. Prize Completion When enough spice was collected, they were able to be used at the Copious Cornucopia for unique prizes. Players were able to select which reward they wanted in what ever order they wished. Max Spice *The completion prize at the end of the tutorial does not count toward your max daily spice. *Buying spice does not count toward your daily spice limit. *The daily spice limit is 1,000 a day and 2,000 on double days. *Except for day 1, spice received from watching a promotional video at Tolzar's Optical Oracle does not count toward your daily spice limit. * After reaching the personal spice limit for the day, additional spice earned would continue to be contributed to the community prize pool. Special Visitors When there are leaves in the top left of the Visitors icon, there is Gardenia and treat baskets in the park. Gardenia scatters 5 treat baskets every 4 hours, up to a maximum of 15 treat baskets per day. The amount of treat baskets that can found in the park is doubled during double days. Gardenia herself may show up in the park up to 3 times a day. If clicked on, the treat baskets will grant 10 and 2,500. Gardenia grants 50 and 20,000 on a regular day / 100 on double days. Backflip Studios FAQ At the start of the , Backflip Studios posted an event guide on their Web site. Below are images of the entire event guide, and the videos in it are in the gallery section of this page: BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 1.png|Part 1 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 2.png|Part 2 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 3.png|Part 3 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 4.png|Part 4 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 5.png|Part 5 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 6.png|Part 6 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 7.png|Part 7 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 8.png|Part 8 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 9.png|Part 9 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 10.png|Part 10 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 11.png|Part 11 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 12.png|Part 12 BFS-OmOfNomsHiddenHarvestFAQ-Part 13.png|Part 13 Gallery Notes *The began on November 12, 2018 and ended on December 3, 2018. **After the event ended, the Copious Cornucopia remained open for an additional day so players could turn in any leftover Spice they may have. *The is only available to players that have reached level 11. *The was the first Om of Noms event to have a daily gift building, the Savory Silo. It was also the first event to start giving daily gifts before the event starts. *On November 17, 2018, Backflip Studios made it possible to collect twice the amount of spice from completing the tasks in the event and doubled the daily capacity of spice. This was a promotion and only lasted for 48 hours. **On November 23, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. **On November 30, 2018 Backflip Studios repeated this promotion which lasted for 72 hours. *On December 2, 2018, the community reward, an Egg of Mystery, was earned and given to players. *On December 3, 2018 the Bloatato Dragon, Curlyleaf Dragon, Vidalia Dragon and Karroot Dragon were unavailable to purchase from the Copious Cornucopia for an hour after the daily reset. *On December 4, 2018 after the Copious Cornucopia closed, any remaining spice the player had was converted into DragonCash at the rate of 1,000 per 1. Category:Events